A Mid Winters Dream
by La'Ruelia
Summary: One Shot: Sanosuke and Megumi have always fought, argued, and teased each other. Secretly, though, they love one another. So, can one day in winter make them stop fighting, and start to show their feelings?


**A Mid Winters Dream**

**Summary:** _One-Shot: Sanosuke and Megumi have always fought, argued, and teased each other. Secretly, though, they love one another. So, can one day in winter make them stop fighting, and start to show their feelings?_

Megumi Takani woke up, feeling very cold. She shivered a bit, and rubbed her red nose. Climbing out of her covers, she felt like she needed a nice cup of hot tea. She changed into her warm winter clothes, and brushed her hair.

She went into her kitchen, and put on some water. She rubbed her hands together, and did not dare to look outside. Winter was the worst season for her. She seemed to get sick, and stuffy. She took the water off, and made herself a nice, hot, cup of tea.

"The only warm thing in this house." She said. She sipped her tea, and sat down. Megumi was starting to warm up, but when she ran out of tea, and/or couldn't drink anymore, she became cold again.

"I hate winter…" She muttered.

-

Sanosuke Sagara woke up, and felt cold. But he didn't have the same reaction as Megumi, above, did. He threw off his covers, dressed up in heavy clothing, and went outside. He absolutely loved winter. He may get sick, but that was the price to pay, when you love snow like he did.

Sano stomped around in the new snow. He loved the sounds it made. He loved everything about winter. The crunchy sounds, the coldness of the air, and best of all…making Megumi mad, and flustered.

"That's the best part!" He said to himself. He breathed in the cold thick air, and marched off.

-

Megumi shielded her eyes. White… white all around. She was glad she had boots on. She remembered last year, she had stepped into the snow with just her sandals on. That was a horrible experience, and she wished not to redo it again.

She looked at her porch. Covered with snow. She sighed and took her broom, and started to sweep. Her porch was also icy, and she had to scrap it off. Luckily it was her day off, so she didn't have to putthis off.

Sanosuke came to the edge of Megumi's yard. She was busy chipping away ice, and snow. He knew this would be the perfect moment to start the winter madness. He scooped up some snow, and aimed it to the wall right beside her.

Megumi was almost done scrapping, when the snowball hit the wall right near her head.

She could just see Sanosuke's smirking face. She gripped her broom tightly, and slowly turned around.

"Happy Winter!" Sanosuke called. Megumi glared at him.

"You know I could call the police for harassing me, tori-atama!" Megumi hissed. Sanosuke came into her yard.

"You know that you can't do that, megitsune! Look at my sweet face!" Sano exclaimed. Megumi smiled.

"Sweet face? I'd call it sweet, if it wasn't so ugly." She said with a laugh. Sanosuke quickly threw another snowball. Megumi reflected it with her broom. She glared at him.

"You want a war?" She asked. Sanosuke smirked.

"Come and get me!"

-

"I will forever hate you, Sanosuke." Megumi said. She was cold, wet, and it was now dark. They had an all-out war that lasted the whole day. It started to snow, and Megumi then noticed what time it was, and how hungry she was.

"You have to admit. It was fun." Sanosuke said. He was also wet, and cold. Megumi rubbed her hands, and looked up to him.

"Since you're here, help me make something to eat." She ordered.

After they warmed up, and Megumi got them some robes to wear, and braided her hair back, they headed out to the kitchen. (A/N: She has a robe for herself, and a guy robe because of her patients)

"My legs are cold…" Sanosuke said, as he cut more vegetables. Megumi looked down, and laughed. Since he was so tall, the robe went up right below his knees. Sanosuke blushed, and shifted a little. Megumi went back to what she was doing, with a smile on her face.

They made a nice little dinner, and sat down, with hot tea to go with it.

"I hope you catch a cold." Megumi teased as she sipped at her tea.

"Then you'll have to be with me all day." Sanosuke countered. Megumi stopped smiling.

"Then I hope you'll be as healthy as a horse." She said. Sanosuke smirked as he ate his soup. Megumi set her tea down, and tried some soup. She didn't feel good at all. Sanosuke, she figured, would go home healthy, and she'd be sick. That didn't sound to good for her schedule.

"Are you okay?" Sanosuke asked. Megumi waved her hand.

"It's nothing." She said, but her voice cracked, and he thought different.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been outside." Sanosuke said. Megumi glared at him, becoming angry.

"Maybe you shouldn't have thrown snow at me!" She countered. Sanosuke finished his tea.

Megumi rubbed her nose, and felt her forehead. It was getting hot, but she rubbed her arms because they were very cold.

"Oh I feel bad…and I blame you!" Megumi yelled.

"Well, you could have rejected my war offer!" Sanosuke yelled back.

"You didn't have to sneak up on me!" Megumi said, her voice cracking again. Sanosuke jumped up, and was about to leave, but Megumi jumped up, wobbiling a little.

"Don't leave!" Megumi yelled.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because…" Megumi said. She felt dizzy standing, and plopped herself on the floor. She was really burning up. Sanosuke took a good look at her, and could tell she wasn't fibbing when she said she felt bad. He turned around, and held out his hand.

"Come on. I'll take you to your room."

-

Megumi lay in her futon, five minutes later, and Sanosuke was getting her a wet cloth to put on her head.

She felt like she was floating, the fever was really getting to her. She soon found out she couldn't control her body right now, so she was an emotional time bomb. She may not make any sense, and could pour info that no one needed to hear, without really knowing she did.

Sanosuke came back with a wet cloth. He watched Megumi for a second, and couldn't stop it. She may have been sick a little, but she looked so beautiful to him. Shaking the thought away, he walked over, and set the wet cloth on her head. Megumi looked up at him, and he sat down. She looked tired, and she seemed to still be angry with him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Slap him? He was such a nice man!" Megumi said angrily.

Sanosuke's eyebrow went up. First off he didn't know whom she was talking about, and secondly he didn't slap anyone.

"Um Megumi? I didn't d-"

"I know you didn't. Don't mind me…I feel weird. Poor Mark…" Megumi said. Sanosuke just nodded, and there was a moment of silence.

"Why did you save me that one time?" Megumi asked. Sanosuke could tell she was being serious, and was her regular self. "I never asked you." She added.

"When? With Kanryu?" Sanosuke asked. Megumi nodded. Sanosuke shrugged.

"I guess… I don't really know." Sanosuke answered.

"But you see… I thought I killed your friend…" Megumi said. Sanosuke shifted a little.

"No you didn't…you were forced to make it…" Sanosuke said. But this didn't cheer Megumi up any. She actually started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Megumi sat up, making the cloth fall, and wiped the tears away. She shook her head.

"I don't know, but it saddens me a lot…" She said. "It reminds me of my family…even though they may not be dead." Megumi said. She looked up to him.

"I thought I hurt you real bad, even though I explained myself." She lowered her head. "And I still think you're mad, and just like to mess with me." Megumi added. Sanosuke shook his head.

"No I'm not angry! I was saddened, and angered, by my friend's death, and wanted to blame it all on you. But then Kenshin figured out that letter you gave to us, and decided he was going to go stop you. I wasn't going to go, but he made me realize that there was something wrong with the picture." Sanosuke said. Megumi still had her head lowered, but she was thinking about what he just said.

"I still blame myself…if only-"

"In my opinion, 'if' doesn't get anyone anywhere." Sanosuke interrupted. Megumi looked up. Tears threatened to fall. She still blamed herself. Sanosuke felt her head. Her fever had died down, and she looked okay. Everything was okay, except the fact that she wouldn't stop crying.

"Don't cry over this, Megumi." Sanosuke said. "It's over with."

"I just can't think of anything else… I don't know why, but I feel weird about being in a room, now, with you…" Megumi said. She felt her forehead. She felt okay, and she hadn't misplaced anything. Why'd she feel weird all the sudden?

"Then maybe I should just leave." Sanosuke concluded, and attempted to get up. Megumi, though, stopped him, by grabbing his robe.

"Please don't leave!" She begged. Sanosuke sat back down. She felt a moment of comfort, before feeling uncomfortable again. If she was going to feel right, then she has to let her secret out.

"In all honesty, can we be honest with each other?" Megumi asked. Sanosuke, apparently confused, just nodded.

Megumi took a deep breath. Her heartbeat went up, and she suddenly got nervous. She let the breath out, and Sanosuke just watched her.

"I-if I tell you this, you won't freak out, and leave will you?" She asked. Sanosuke nodded again, and closed her eyes, and let it all out.

"I don't know if you feel like this, but I've fallen for you, and that's why I feel uncomfortable, and want youto leave, so my comfort will come back, but I want you to stay, and be around, because I love your presence." Megumi said, quickly. She didn't open her eyes, and could have sworn she heard the door shutting. She opened her eyes, slowly,to see Sanosuke still sitting there, with a stunned look on his face.

'Wow…that was…yeah…' He thought. He couldn't think of anything to say, and began to worry. If he didn't say anything soon, then she'd get the wrong idea about his feelings, but how was he supposed to say it? Hers was a long sentence…or two…and he was sure he could say it in a sentence, but couldn't word it.

"I…feel…loved…" was all he could figure. Megumi gave him an odd look, and he shook his head.

"I mean…I do…feel that way…I mean…" He stumbled with the words.

There was an odd, uncomfortable silence, and Megumi shifted a little.

"Did you just say, 'I also feel that way'?" She asked.

"That…about sums it up…I think…" Sanosuke said. He thought for a moment, and then felt arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Megumi hugging him.

"This has to be the oddest visit, I've ever made." Sano said, as he wrapped his arms around her. Megumi smiled, and nodded.

"And you're not even sick! But now I feel… comfortable…weird, huh? How love could work in the strangest ways." She said. Sanosuke just nodded. Something had just popped into his mind.

"Now, who's Mark?"

-

My Second One-Shot! ( First: Rin Day- If you like InuYasha read it it's cute!) ( I also have more InuYasha fanficstoo!)

Review please!

Love Always, La'Ruelia! (Lala Rue!)

P.S: This is reposted, fixing all my errors (And probably making more...that's just like me...)


End file.
